Cocktail guide
|name = Cocktail guide |image = |release = 12 December 2002 |update = Agility skill online |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 1 |low = 0 |destroy = Drop |store = 5 |exchange = gemw |weight = 0.5 |examine = A book on tree gnome cocktails. }} The cocktail guide has a collection of recipes for the various gnome cocktails for you to make. It's useful for the Gnome Restaurant minigame or if you just want to make the cocktails for yourself. You can get the book from Blurberry, Heckel Funch or from the shelves in your house. Recipes * https://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/BlurberryBlurberry special * https://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/ChocolateChocolate Saturday * https://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/DrunkDrunk dragon * https://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/FruitFruit blast * https://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/PineapplePineapple punch * https://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/ShortShort green guy * https://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/WizardWizard blizzard Transcript The following text is transcluded from Cocktail guide. Cocktail Recipes Blurberry Special Ingredients: * 1 shot vodka * 1 shot gin * 1 shot brandy * Juice 2 lemons * Juice 1 orange Mix the ingredients together in the cocktail shaker. Shake well and pour into a glass. Add diced orange followed by chunks of lemon. Top the glass with a slice of lime and finish with some equa leaves. Chocolate Saturday Ingredients: * 1 shot whisky * 1 sprig of equa leaves * Dash of milk * 1 bar of chocolate Mix the ingredients together in the cocktail shaker along with a crumbled chocolate bar. Shake well and pour into a glass. Warm it in an oven, then add fresh cream. Finally sprinkle with chocolate dust. Drunk Dragon Ingredients: * 1 shot vodka * 1 shot gin * Dwellberry juice Mix the ingredients together in the cocktail shaker. Shake well and pour into a glass. Add diced pineapple then top with fresh cream. Heat the drink briefly in a warm oven before serving. Fruit Blast Ingredients: * Juice 1 pineapple * Juice 1 orange * Juice 1 lemon Mix the ingredients together in the cocktail shaker. Shake well and pour into a glass. Simply top with slices of fresh lemon and finish this light and refreshing mix. Pineapple Punch Ingredients: * Juice 1 lemon * Juice 1 orange * Juice 2 pineapples Mix the ingredients together in the cocktail shaker. Shake well and pour into a glass. Add chunks of pineapple followed by diced lime. Finish the drink by placing a single slice of orange on top. Short Green Guy (SGG) Ingredients: * 1 shot vodka * Juice 3 limes Mix the ingredients together in the cocktail shaker. Shake well and pour into a glass. Add a sprinkling of equa leaves followed by a single lime slice to finish this gnome classic. Wizard Blizzard Ingredients: * 2 shots vodka * 1 shot gin * Juice 1 orange * Juice 1 lime * Juice 1 lemon Mix the ingredients together in the cocktail shaker. Shake well and pour into a glass. Add pineapple chunks to the drink. Finally finish this magical concoction with slices of lime. Category:Texts & Tomes